


such a hungry puppy

by troubleseeker



Series: SPN kink bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit Gag, Bone Gag, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Double Penetration, Humbler, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Puppy Castiel, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), dcj, plug and dick, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: “You want it don’t you?” Jimmy hissed into Castiel’s ear, hand curled tightly around the strap that held his dog-boy’s bone gag in place; pulling back till Cas’s neck was gorgeously arched.Castiel moaned, high pitched and hungry, mittened hands sliding across the tiled floor as he tried to go where Jimmy was dragging him. Breathing fast, his eyes didn’t once leave Dean’s dick or the hand slowly stroking it.“Such a hungry bitch.” Jimmy’s free slapped a print on Cas’ left ass cheek before tugging harshly on his tail plug. Castiel twitched, arching just that bit more. “Already stuffed so full and you can’t wait for more.”“Looks like a show dog like that,” Dean offered, voice just a bit deeper than usual. “Ass up in the air like he’s getting judged at some fancy show.”------------------------------Castiel is a very good dog-boy for his brother Jimmy, but he needs *both* of his holes filed as much as possible. Thank goodness Dean is nearby to help.SPN - kink bingo 2020 - square filled: bit gag (bone gag?)
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN kink bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645564
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	such a hungry puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I was assaulted by this bun in an innocent discord server... I am a victim here!

#  Bit gag

“You want it don’t you?” Jimmy hissed into Castiel’s ear, hand curled tightly around the strap that held his dog-boy’s bone gag in place; pulling back till Cas’s neck was gorgeously arched. 

Castiel moaned, high pitched and hungry, mittened hands sliding across the tiled floor as he tried to go where Jimmy was dragging him. Breathing fast, his eyes didn’t once leave Dean’s dick or the hand slowly stroking it.

“Such a hungry bitch.” Jimmy’s free slapped a print on Cas’ left ass cheek before tugging harshly on his tail plug. Castiel twitched, arching just that bit more. “Already stuffed so full and you can’t wait for more.” 

“Looks like a show dog like that,” Dean offered, voice just a bit deeper than usual. “Ass up in the air like he’s getting judged at some fancy show.” 

Castiel’s groan came from someplace deeper this time round, eyes blown wide as he perfected the pose. Arms and legs spread neatly, back arched prettily for his audience. He couldn’t get his back legs very wide with the humbler pulling his balls back, but he was trying his best.

“Fucking show-off.” Jimmy grinned, reaching between Cas’ legs to stroke his caged cock; keeping pace with the push and pull on his twin’s thick tail plug. “But am I letting him out to stud or is he in heat and looking for a knot?”

Cas’ paws slipped again, head falling forward for a second as he got back in position. His adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to swallow; strings of spit drooling from beside the bone clamped between his teeth.

“Oh, he needs a cock, for sure.” Dean laughed. “He’s not fucking anyone with that.”

“Not until he earns it,” Jimmy’s fingertips slid through the slick dripping from the slit at the tip of the cage, then pulled his hand back and slapped another palmprint onto Cas’ rump. 

Their pet barely twitched, breathing deep and hyper-aware of how too much movement would impact his nuts.

“He’s drooling.” 

“No sense of dignity or self-control in this one,” Jimmy laughed. “He can’t take his eyes off your dick.”

Dean waggled it around, spreading his legs just a tad wider to see Cas’ pupils blow even wider. “Yeah, he wants it. Wants it sooo bad.”

Castiel whined when Jimmy let go of his tail, but the sadness turned to happy eager wiggles when he felt hands on his head. Jimmy was taking off his gag. He didn’t bother stretching his jaw, just let it hang low and wide and hungry as he waited.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Jimmy goaded. “Go get it.”

Castiel surged forward, hands and knees sliding as he scrambled towards his target. So intent on his goal, he didn’t realize Jimmy still had a firm hold on the leash attached to his humbler. 

Dean couldn’t hold in his laughter when Cas was brought to a sudden yelping halt. Jimmy’s giggles rained down on the flustered dog-boy. Slowly, Castiel picked himself up off the floor, head low as he made sure his legs weren’t putting any strain on the toy he’d completely forgotten about.

“Still hungry boy?” Dean teased, dick on offer.

Cas nodded, licking at his lips and getting on all fours. This time he was slightly more careful about moving towards his target, figuring out how far Jimmy would let him move. 

Just far enough to lick desperately at the head of Dean’s dick, it seemed. Not as far as Cas would like, but still better than just staring. Tongue out, Cas lapped at the head of Dean’s dick with a passion.

It was a sloppy start to a sloppy blowjob. Spit dripped down Cas’ face, and when Jimmy gave him inch after inch of leeway, spit started dripping down Dean’s balls too. 

“Fucking hungry.” Dean groaned, leaning back in his chair to get both of his hands in Castiel’s hair. “Jesus, how deep can he go?”

“Fuck his throat,” Jimmy urged. “He can take it.”

Dean didn’t wait to see if Jimmy was telling the truth, pushing Cas down and down and down till he felt the dog-boy’s throat pulse around all him. Except for the occasional space to let Cas breathe, he pushed balls deep and just rocked there. “Oh my god, Jimmy. Oh. My. God.”

“Good isn’t he?” Jimmy preened, playing with Cas’ tail once again. “Trained him myself.”

“Wel- oh fuck- my compliments to the fucking chef.”

“Wasn’t hard,” Jimmy pumped the tail plug in and out, punching little whimpers and groans from Cas as it worked across his prostate. “He’s got an oral fixation like whoa, why do you think he’s got that many chew toys lying around everywhere?”

Dean grunted, dragging Cas off of him with a wet slurp. “Don’t wanna come yet.” He told Jimmy when he raised an eyebrow. 

“Have him lick at your balls.” 

“Jesus fuck-” Dean gasped, overenthusiastic tongue dragging across him the instant he tugged Cas in the general direction. “Oh Jesus- oh fucking hell-”

“Mhmmm.” Jimmy hummed, pulling Cas’ tail  _ nearly  _ out so he could trace a finger around the puffy rim. “Total slut, I know.”

Dean made an incoherent noise, eyes rolling back. 

“Can’t ever have his mouth stuffed full enough. And you wouldn't think it, but it’s a problem sometimes, cause he can’t ever have this hole stuffed full enough either. And I-” Jimmy sucked on two fingers, “Can only do the stuffing on one end.”

“Happy to- oh fuck- happy to help.”

Jimmy hummed again, concentrating on his hands as he stuffed two of his fingers inside of Cas’ hole beside the tail plug. Castiel stopped licking and sucking for half a second to moan loudly. His entire body locked up and then shuddered as he got used to the sudden stretch. Dean leaned to the side, watching Cas’ caged dick drool. Jimmy  _ had _ to be rubbing directly on Cas’ prostate.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Dean’s eyes were blown almost as wide as Castiel’s. 

“And tight.” Jimmy grinned; near manic as he added a third finger. “Suck, Cas. Or I stop.”

Dean whimpered at the sudden return of wet heat and friction. 

“Are you going to fuck him?” Dean managed after he managed to catch his breath.

“Oh yeah.” Jimmy shoved a fourth finger in, pulling Cas’ tail up to give himself more room to work. “What’s the point of having a pup if you don’t use it?”

Dean made an agreeing motion with his shoulders and dragged Cas back up to his dick. Cas gagged for the first time, seemingly too overcome by the stimulation to concentrate. 

“You ready for me boy?” Jimmy asked, knee walking behind Cas and pulling his fingers out. 

Castiel whimpered, arching his back to chase the fullness.

“Yeah, yeah. Too empty now, aren’t you?” Jimmy lubed up his dick, used a finger to drag Cas’ rim wide once more. “I’ll take care of ya,” he soothed and pressed the blunt tip of his dick against Cas’ hole. “Relax for me.”

Dean held Castiel’s head still, forcing him to pay attention to what was happening at his tail end. He leaned forward too, trying to get a better look at just how wide Cas was being stretched as Jimmy pushed  _ in _ .

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Jimmy panted, shoving his hips forward in short quick thrusts. “Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.”

Dean watched, eyes glazed and as Jimmy managed to get his whole dick inside of Cas besides the tail plug. Jimmy got his hips flush to Cas’ rump, fingers digging in tight to pale skin to make sure the dog-boy didn’t move anywhere he wasn't meant to.

Dean was sure his brain had melted into slush. Cas wasn’t sucking anymore, but he could feel his throat shiver as he got used to what had to count as double penetration. Short, panting breaths that would not help him get any less high off of what they were doing.

“How does he feel?” Dean had to know.

“So fucking tight.” Jimmy hissed, petting Cas' side. “You ok, boy?”

Cas attempted a bark, curling his tongue around Dean’s dick to do it. All good.

“Wait. Wait, I’ve got an idea.” Dean groaned. He pulled Cas off of him, soothed the frantic and hungry whimpers with a squeeze to Castiel’s shoulder and returned a minute later with his food bowl. Jimmy had shown him the thing during the initial introduction to their play.

“What?” Jimmy huffed, hands tight on Castiel’s hips.

“His dick is drooling like crazy dude. Would be a waste.” Dean explained, shoving the shiny chrome dish underneath Cas’ caged cock.

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Jimmy started rocking his hips back and forth, dragging new interesting noises from Cas.

“Thought it was my sparkling personality,” Dean joked, getting comfortable in front of Cas’s eager face.

“That too.” Jimmy laughed. “Now fuck Cas’ throat or I kick you out.”

Dean didn’t wait to see how Jimmy would carry out his threat. Thumb holding Cas’ jaw nice and wide, he pushed back into the welcoming heat.

Jimmy’s hips picked up speed, pulling back further and slamming back in harder and harder. Cas wasn’t fighting him, was  _ trying _ to relax as much as he could, but it was still tight. The squeeze was mind-blowing.

“Never taking your tail out to fuck you again,” he hissed. “Jesus Cas.”

“You’re riding his prostate hard, man.” Dean pointed out, one hand on Castiel’s head to keep him in place, and the other curled next to Cas’ collar to feel his dick push deep. “Won’t even need to take his cage off for him to blow his load.”

Castiel whimpered, high on pleasure but still conscious enough to realize he wanted his dick swinging free. He turned his puppy-dog eyes on Dean. Beggin wordlessly for freedom.

“Aww, adorable. Puppy wants to - Jesus fuck- he wants to come.”

“You wanna let him?” Jimmy panted, chasing his own high and leaving the decision in Dean’s hands. 

Somehow, Cas had been hiding his best tricks for last, deepthroating Dean and  _ humming _ . Dean curled forward in pleasure, nodding at Jimmy.

“Yeah- oh man- Jesus- yeah.”

Jimmy reached between Cas’ legs, fiddling with the cage one-handed. Cas’ eyes rolled back, fucking himself back frantically on Jimmy’s dick. 

“You wait till one of us comes, you got that?” Jimmy hissed, waiting for Cas to nod before sliding the cage off. 

“Gon be me.” Dean managed, grinding deeper till he had nowhere else to go. “Oh fuck. He’s so  _ warm _ and  _ tight _ .”

“Tighter back here, trust me.” Jimmy gasped, leaning forward; hips snapping rapidly. “Jesus, why didn’t I think of this before?”

Dean didn’t answer, too busy trying his very best to crawl inside of Castiel dick first. Short panting thrusts that pushed him closer to his edge. 

It took them a second or two to get their rhythm right, Jimmy fucking forward to rock Cas nice and deep on Dean’s dick, and then pulling the gurgling dog-boy back again when he pulled out. 

It didn’t take Dean long to make true his promise, cursing loudly as he came down Cas’ welcoming throat; pulling back to finish off inside the pup’s mouth. It was like a switch was flipped in Castiel’s head. The second he tasted come, he seized up. Tense and shivering, eyes rolled back, Cas came into his bowl.

When he’d caught his breath Dean slipped to his own knees. The tiles were harder on him without the kneepads Cas wore, but he needed to be on Cas’ level. Hooking hands underneath Cas’s arms, he pulled him up.

“Good boy,” he praised when Cas put his front paws on his shoulders and leaned into the hug. “Such a good boy.”

Cas panted, wide eyes and open-mouthed as Jimmy continued to fuck into him. The pressure on his prostate had to be intense. 

“Easy, boy.” Dean stroked Cas’ ears, keeping him grounded. “Gimme a kiss. C’mon. Kisses.”

Cas huffed, a dopey smile spreading across his face. The kisses picked up speed fast. First just hesitant, jerky licks at the corner of Dean’s mouth, but when Dean didn’t pull away Cas kept finding new spots to sloppily lick. 

“We are so doing this again,” Jimmy promised, losing any and all rhythm as he tumbled over his peak. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
